


海边

by QCCK



Category: 19天, 贱炸
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCCK/pseuds/QCCK





	海边

“ 展……希希”

床尾微弱的光沿着床底和地板的缝隙蔓延过来，像是撒了一小片规则的月光。落地窗半开着，偶尔被晚夏的凉风带着前后摇晃，甚至要打到床头桌的桌角。

“展……”

见一无意识地用鼻尖蹭着他的手心，本来就极淡的眉峰镀上一层月光黯淡的银白。

展正希勉强把见一拖到床边，恰一阵带着潮气的晚风凉凉地吹进来，撩起几根细软的发丝拂在他手侧。

痒痒的。

展正希低头看见一，海风使得他本就因为醉酒发红的耳垂颜色更明显——透过朦胧的地灯，那抹淡红甚至蔓延在脸颊上，直至鼻尖。

这混蛋……不能喝酒偏偏。

唉。

展正希皱着眉一手去关窗户——窗外银色翻滚着的小水花一层一层的在海面上蔓延开来，偶尔有几块尖锐的礁石透过海面，在平滑的水面上切出小道的波纹。他把见一在床上放好，站起身来扣紧落地窗的把手。

措不及防——

“别走 ”

见一拉住他的胳膊用力一扯——醉酒的人可能力气会大过平时——总之他被带的失去了重心，跌坐在见一身侧。

“见一……你正常一点”

展正希皱着眉去按他的鼻尖，企图稍稍支起身子，却被见一把小臂扣地更紧。他尝试挣了挣，见一反而整个人都要缠了上来，无奈只能作罢。

“见一，” 展正希皱着眉，两根手指捏住见一的鼻子。

见一转正了视线看他——又像透过他看到别的很远的地方，淡色的瞳孔在半黑暗中反着泠泠的光，像是有水银在他眼底缓慢地循环流淌。他定定地看着展正希，根根分明的睫毛偶尔抖一下，在脸颊上投射出小片细碎的阴影。

见一眯了眯眼，稍微侧头挣脱了他捏住鼻子的手，又转回视线，其实已经醉的看不清他吧——展正希想，继而原本捏住他鼻子的手在他眼前晃了晃。

见一却皱起了眉。

他挥掉展正希摇晃的手，凑近到耳边。

“是你喝醉了，展希希……你看，你为什么躺在我旁边呀”

这混蛋……那还不是你不让我起来。

展正希叹了口气不和他计较，支起身子就要从床上下去，突然被见一抓牢胳膊用力一翻，他双手手腕都被见一扣住按在床上，从原先两个人并排侧躺的瞬间变成了被压在身下。

见一跨坐在他身上，笑着看他。

“展正希，”见一低下身子，凑到他耳边说，“你看你在干什么，你是不是喝醉了。”

温热的吐息喷洒在他脖颈上痒痒的。

他没说话，却神使鬼差的也没推开见一——只是眉头紧紧皱在一起，被按住的双手不自然地绷紧，一切都不符合……

湿湿的感觉蔓延上了他耳梢。

一切都不符合常态！

展正希松懈的神经一下子紧绷起来，他双手用力向外挣脱，却被见一借力从身体外侧拉着直接按到了头顶，他整个人被固定在床头上，见一更得寸进尺的欺身上来。

“白痴……你给我起 ”

见一含住了他的耳垂。

细软的水声在耳边响起，酥麻的感觉像是电击一样瞬间从大脑传到四肢，见一湿滑的舌头沿着耳朵的轮廓划过，又在耳垂下方轻轻托起，来回拨弄那一小块软肉。

展正希用力挣着双臂，却被见一紧紧扣住，双腿更是直接跨在他身体两侧夹紧，展正希头晕的像是要炸开——像是见一所说的他喝醉了。

“见一，起来。”

展正希听见自己佯装镇定的声音已经在难以控制地颤抖，他清了清嗓子，手腕被硌得生疼，大概已经被勒红了，他想。

见一仿佛没听见他的话，将他耳垂裹进嘴里吮吸，嘴唇和舌头带来的特有的压迫感让人全身都不禁颤栗，重重一吮之后，见一轻轻地在他耳垂上一咬，像是要留下印记一样又带着点不容置疑的态度。

然后，见一终于直起身子来低头看他，双手也放开了钳制，展正希瞪着眼睛，深色的瞳孔在黑暗中更显得波涛汹涌。两个人彼此沉默了一会，打破这蜿蜒如刀刃的气氛是一个大力的动作。

展正希把见一从身上一侧掀了下去，见一大概仍然处于醉酒的不清醒状态——甚至没有想要扶着什么东西作为支撑，直接从床的一侧滑落下去跌坐在了地板上，床尾昏暗的灯光蔓延上他偏白的皮肤，偷偷笼罩在他裤腿。

其实在见一跌下床的一瞬间展正希下意识伸手去拉他，却在半途生生改变了方向拽住了他的领口，想往上提又像是害怕见一突然吻上来一样——随着见一坐在地上以后那只手仍然紧紧地抓住见一松散的领口，却没有任何动作。

“展正希……你喝醉了，你这是想脱我衣服吗？”

展正希的质问还没出口，见一仰靠在落地窗上笑着抬头看他，就像他平时的笑一样——被凉薄的眉眼勾勒出来显得有些刻意又脆弱，他身后月光泼洒在几十吨的海水上，远处地平线和海面的交界线早已模糊地难以分辨。薄雾随着时间的推移渐渐笼了起来，细小的浪花全被吞噬。

见一细淡的眉毛温顺的舒展着，眼角因为醉酒有些发红，落在他本身那样白的皮肤上显出病态的让人心疼的粉红色。

这混蛋……

“白痴。”

展正希收回手，转过身子对着见一坐在床边。

他手插进头发里，耳边像是响起见一的轻语，像是响起窗外海水打在礁石上的破碎声……又像是响起，见一吮吸他耳垂时让人脸红心跳的水声。

他脑子里的思绪乱成一团。

展正希不自觉把头发揉的一团糟，见一仰头靠在窗上阖上了眼，地灯顺着他宽大的沙滩裤裤腿滑进腰围。

轻轻舒出一口气，见一嘴角惬意地翘起。

 

“展希希，地上好凉。”见一一只手在裤子里胡乱摸着，另一只手撑着地板往上蹭了蹭身子，坐得高了点，微微歪着头打量他。

展正希用手指在头发里从前到后的梳过，把额头上细碎的刘海撩的微微翘起来，他和见一对视着，见一浅色的瞳子里不带任何感情，晃动着零散的光——就像大海，却又显得比海水冷薄

展正希叹了一口气，还是认命的俯下身子去拉他。

而当靠的极近了却被见一一把扯住领口，向下使劲拽，他身形不稳，又因为地板过于光滑，几乎是踉跄地要倒在见一身上——幸好，展正希在一瞬间两只手撑在了见一身后的落地玻璃上，双腿岔开在见一两侧，膝盖和鞋面落在地上，成为不太稳固的支撑点。

……这个姿势

展正希太阳穴突突地跳着，眼睛张开到见一甚至能从中看到身后，月光下水花翻腾的大海。

见一扯住他领口的手索性就一路向下，衬衣的纽扣崩了一地，有几颗顺着光滑的地板滚出去好远，甚至撞到床位幽暗的冷光灯，发出金属碰撞的叮当声。

“展希希，”见一两只手都抚上他劲瘦的腰，沿着腰窝延伸的弧线轻轻摩擦着，然后停在腰最下陷的那个点上，不轻不重地揉压着，“你怎么下来了呀？”

展正希撤回来一只手揪住见一的头发将他向后拉，可和玻璃之间的距离实在是不远——两人还是靠的极近，周身全是见一呼吸出的热气，睫毛上粼粼的光，和坠在眉梢眼底远近不明的期望。

那种哪怕是喝醉了都习惯性保留在眼梢上的小心翼翼的期望。

展正希突然就觉得脑子里所有清晰的、理智的弦都断了。

“你不是说地上冷……”。他顺着见一的话答，想慢慢直起身子，却被见一双手扣住腰拉的更近。

“是啊，地上冷啊，”见一笑着蹭上来，鼻尖蹭在他颈窝，细软的发也刺得他痒痒的，“可我身上热啊，展希希……”

见一轻轻的舔上他颈部跳突着的动脉，尖利的犬牙顺着脉络剐蹭着。  
“你要不要帮一帮我……”

见一抬起头来看他， 眼里的颜色全变了，仿佛暴风雨来临前远处深海混沌的颜色，却仍然泛着明灭剔透的水光。

“你这白痴……你是狗吗，又舔又咬的，”展正希试图挣扎，指尖在见一头发里收紧，却并不用力将他拉开，“让我起来……”

“不让你起来，”见一喃喃地重复他的话，“展希希，我真的好热。”

见一这才显示出明显醉酒的样子，胡乱蹭上展正希的脸，按着他腰窝的双手轻微地抖着，脸颊上的艳红带动着睫毛，在月光下盖出一小片颤抖的阴影。他用舌尖舔了舔展正希的下唇，双手在他腰后交叉着抱紧，将展正希整个人勒进他怀里。

见一在他耳边小声地呢喃着  
“我真的特别热，也特别喜欢你。”

展正希本来就叉开腿在他身侧，眼下这个被见一拉进怀里的姿势使得他不得不把腰深深地塌下去，难受地他想挣脱开。见一还偏偏凑在他耳边，夏夜的作用下，两人体温叠加在一起，彼此升高。

“什么……”展正希感觉自己额头的碎发大概已经被汗打湿，他衬衣松松垮垮地套在身上，想伸手去抓却被见一抱得更紧，“你说什么……放开我”

展正希脑子里已经一片意识混沌了，或许是盘古开天辟地前世界的样子——就是他没有洪荒之力罢了，见一赌气一样又用头发蹭着他耳侧，痒的他不禁去躲，见一便空下一只手压着他的下巴，强迫他转回头看过来。

“我说，展正希，”见一双眼没有焦距般，四处铺满金属一样凉凉的、均匀的亮光，“我喜欢你，我喜欢你到爆炸。”

见一吐息里酒精的味道将他深深地罩进去，展正希难受地抬起身子，见一按着他下把的手骨节都用力地苍白，双指真正传到他皮肤上的力量却没有多少。

于是他轻而易举地从见一怀里挣了出来。

“你这么想离我远一点，”见一另一只手也从他腰间抽出来，双手就随便地摊在身子两侧，眼眶却热热地发红，他晃了晃头，浅白色的头发柔柔地垂下来，他无所谓地抿了抿嘴，“你想远一点，就听你的。”

见一抽了抽鼻子看着他，大概就是几个月大小孩子被抢走了玩具那种执拗的凝视，声音小到几乎听不见。  
“反正你不喜欢我。”

说着见一就按着展正希肩上要把他推远，展正希被他弄得一头雾水，看着见一委屈地眼眶都红了更是一时间慌了神，他抓住见一的手稍稍向前倾了倾身子，随口就说道，“我没这么想，我就是……”

“你就是什么？”  
见一舔着小虎牙凑上来问他，眼睛笑地都眯成一条弯弯的缝。

展正希差点咬上舌尖，看着见一脸上的笑容——要不是他现在抓着他的手，就已经一拳挥上去了。  
“没什么……”。展正希一字一顿地说，他抓着见一的手一起按到地板上，低下头凑近见一打量他。

见一怔怔地看着他，浅色的眉毛轻轻舒展着，眉头却不自然地轻轻皱起。

展正希突然心里有什么地方被触动了一下。

那假装舒坦着的眉尾，和又不太乖巧的眉峰。像极了冬天结了冰又盖上一层新雪的枝头，偶尔有人靠近，呼吸的白雾缓缓笼罩上，那树枝便小心地稳住身子，怕微微一动就会抖落好不容易盖满的慢慢的雪。

“我能亲亲你吗，展希希。”

见一任由展正希按着双手，挺腰抬高身子舔上了他嘴角，试探地咬了咬，见他没有什么过激反应后，大胆的用舌头压进他柔软的唇瓣。酒精的味道在展正希唇间缓慢地蔓延开，他皱眉呼出一口气，却被见一逮到空隙用舌头钻进了嘴里。

见一轻轻勾住了展正希的舌头，温热的吐息蹭在彼此的脸颊上。他紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛却止不住颤着，见一看着他既觉得好笑又不敢往狠里逗他——万一这个人又翻脸。见一试着用舌头舔过他上颚，果然展正希睫毛抖得更厉害，甚至双手，也浮现出清晰泛白的骨节。

唉，看他这个样子，见一心想——可真让人忍不住啊。

 

 

事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的。

展正希被见一整个人压进床头的软枕里，衬衫和裤子皱皱巴巴地团在床尾的地上。他手拉住见一的手臂借力想起来，反而被见一按住，和软枕一起推到木质的床头上。

见一歪着头看他，舌尖轻轻摩擦着小虎牙，样子像是在思考。

随即他伸手拉住展正希身后的软枕往外一抽。

“干什么……”展正希后背被他一推撞在床头上，凉意顺着光裸的脊背传递成一个寒颤，他不禁前倾身子——无处借力，只好将右手手臂勾在见一脖颈后。

“和女人做爱的时候才垫着这种东西，”见一一边将软枕扔远，一边嘟嘟囔囔地。他就着这个姿势，像一侧探头，在床头柜里胡乱抓了两把，“大家都是男人，还是别这么磨磨蹭蹭。”

“干什么……”展正希感觉太阳穴突突直跳，勾近见一的头想用眼神威逼他一下，却被那个醉酒的家伙趁机在嘴角亲了一口。展正希只好侧过头，借着微弱的月光看向见一从床头柜里捞出来的东西。

看完他觉得头更疼了。

见一迎着他的视线干净利落地“砰”的一声，就用大拇指把润滑剂的盖打开了。清脆的声音在一片海潮的起伏中显得如此突兀——至于展正希转过头狠狠瞪住见一，空闲的左手捏住见一的脸。

“我没同意。”

“知道了。”见一竟然极快地接话，展正希反而愣了一下，却没想就这一分神的功夫，那整瓶润滑油就顺着他的胸口泼了下来。

之所以用泼而不是倒这个字——鉴于水珠在两人之间迸溅，顺着胸口向四周，锁骨，下颌，再向下到裤子，展正希觉得自己像是被海浪迎面来了一下。

太凉了，他松开见一的脸，就要挣脱，被见一用手按在胸口，恶劣地将润滑剂在他胸口前涂抹开，滑腻的感觉顺着指间停在淡色的乳头上。

“你骗谁呢，希希，”见一胡乱亲了他两口，大部分注意力约摸着都集中在指间了，“你明明是同意我这样做的。”

他两指将乳头下压揉按，顺着润滑剂点住中心在四周打转，展正希皱着眉侧开头不看他动作，耳根却红的要滴血，淡粉色的乳头没一会就被刺激的挺立起来，见一突然想使坏——他试着用两根手指夹住乳头提起，却碍于润滑剂，即使用了力，也只是指甲在乳头顶端轻轻划过，但这一下也激得展正希挺了下腰。

“这么滑……”见一试了几次都从指间滑落，看着没了兴致，“往后坐坐，展希希，你这样太低了。”

说着见一动手扯着展正希肩膀把他往上拉，展正希倒也没反抗，顺着他的力墙上更贴近了几分。但后悔也就是几秒之后的事。

见一心满意足的对他够了够嘴角——危险的讯息，展正希警觉，接着见一便压低身子叼住了他一边的乳头。顺势膝盖顶开了他的两腿，胸口横着见一的小虎牙，腰被两只手固定住，腿又被打开动弹不得。展正希象征性地挣扎了两下，随即放弃。这个姿势完完全全把他整个人锁死在床头，就差没把手绑住了，展正希郁闷地想。

“……这个姿势好像把手绑起来更带感。”见一用粗糙的舌面狠狠压在他的乳头上舔过，冷不丁地嘟囔了这么一句。吓得展正希不敢再乱动。

窗外海风肆意，浪潮飞涌。

水声却是在展正希胸前响起。见一舌尖绕着他乳头画圈，偶尔将乳珠整个含进嘴里吮吸。大概是醉酒加兴奋，口腔里的温度刺激得展正希抿紧的唇微微发抖。像是品尝美味的果实——见一收拢嘴型，将乳头的前段含在嘴唇里，故意吮吸出让人难堪的水声，加上不断被挑拨刺激的神经，快感随着一层薄粉渐渐蔓延在展正希的皮肤表面。他又无处可躲，胸口完全暴露在见一的唇齿之间。柔软的唇肉的挤压、舌面恶意地剐蹭、舌尖顺滑的逗弄——快感在视力渐渐丧失的黑夜中被无限放大。

“够了……”展正希开口才发现自己声音沙哑地不成样子，他不适地动动身子，仅仅是上身被玩弄，就让他险些从这场快感的游戏里败下阵来，“见一……”

而这种声音，沙哑低沉，带着气音和颤抖——真像是声音都被弄湿了。见一亲了亲他的胸口，然后用牙齿咬住了乳珠。

“不行……！”展正希伸手揪住见一的头发，那人反而牙齿恶劣地咬合，平滑的切面摩擦夹弄着乳头——突然更用力，尖锐的疼痛伴随着快感在胸前快速散开，刺痛和快感都在脑子里炸开，哪怕仅仅是乳头被玩弄的认知都让人难堪，展正希腰不受控制地向上猛地一弹，见一顺势把手贴着后腰弯曲的弧度半握住，逐渐向黑暗中藏着的部位划去。

见一的牙齿把乳珠拉起、夹弄，尖端已经变得红肿，于是他又伸出舌头将整个乳珠卷进嘴里吮吸，又痛又麻，而又带着……展正希实在很不想承认，但确实带着陌生又沉沦的快感。

月光洒在见一光滑洁白的手臂上、肩头处，视线顺着向下依稀可见在宽大T恤下隐约收束的紧致的肌肉弧线，见一趴在他胸口又咬又舔，柔软的头发刚好蹭在锁骨上——带着痒意，展正希不禁抬头去躲，身体的弧线被拉长——月光蔓延到他的锁骨喉结，引着人一路向上。

那只在黑暗中作祟的手已经摸索到了危险的地带，见一细长的指尖顺着他满身的润滑剂轻轻松松地摸到了穴口。

然后那带着醉酒的温度的指尖，轻轻浅浅地戳了进去。

于此同时，见一整个人附了上来，一口叼住他完全暴露在月光下的喉结。

这个身体弧线完全打开的姿势——靠着几个极费体力的支撑点保持着，展正希的身体开始发抖，见一明显感受到了，他亲吻舔舐着展正希的喉结，嘴角满是餍足的笑，然后他更向上吻住展正希微微开合的嘴。

食指和中指用力一按，两个指节挤进了他高温的身体。

展正希从来没觉得这样难堪过。

凉凉的润滑剂把他穴口弄得一片潮湿，而儿时好友的指节在他身体里摸索，从未向别人打开过的入口，或者说展正希在这之前从没考虑过这里会成为男人性爱的入口。异物感和满涨感要将他逼疯，他难受地合腿，却被那混蛋强制地打开更大的角度，大腿根部的肌肉不住地颤抖，见一舔了舔他的唇，然后将他身体拉低——放平在床上，两只手指在高热的肉穴里胡乱搅弄了两下，展正希被他搞得腰都弓了起来，他动作却又停住了。像是思索这个姿势会对接下来的流氓行为产生不便，他另一只空闲的手按住展正希的侧腰将他向一侧翻，展正希倒也没什么力气再逆着他，借着力翻过身，又被见一提起腰呈跪趴的姿势。

期间见一的两根手指在他内壁完完全全地转了一个圈，展正希还没松一口气，那两根手指偏偏在姿势刚被摆好的时候，不知有意无意地刚好擦上他的敏感点。

展正希的腰一下子紧绷了，像猫那样向上弓起，他似乎听到了见一每每逃课得手后那种得意的低笑，而这次被他得手的，是自己罢了。

见一将他弓起的腰一把按下，整个前胸都差点被压到床垫上，展正希艰难地一手折起半撑在胸前，另一只手按在床头上维持平衡，他动作维持了没有两秒钟，身后那人见他准备地差不多了，两指毫不留情地并拢压上了敏感点。

糟……糟糕的感觉

快感像闪光弹一样崩裂炸开，展正希被冲击地脑子和眼前都一片空白，他牙根咬地发痛，带着哭腔地呜咽还是漏出来少许，他的后穴在刺激下收紧，黏腻地讨好着紧紧含住侵犯者的手指，见一将他的腰压得更低——他只能被迫地撅高屁股，方便那人两指一下一下毫不留情地按在他的敏感点上。

他将脸埋进床垫里，喉头剧烈地上下滚动，不同于以往，这种在被侵犯的情况下产生的剧烈快感像是要把他整个人都点燃，那只不过是两根手指——他烧成一片混沌的脑子缓缓地运行思索，却已经到了难以承受的临界。他跪着的腿不断地颤抖，在本就不太粗糙的床垫上偶尔滑动一小段——于是他被打得更开。难堪地呻吟抑制不住地从喉头漏出，哪怕断断续续，哪怕低沉地像是哭声。

也极大地满足了身上人恶劣的想要欺负他的心情。

“展希希，你别怕。”声音里的笑意要盖不住了。

别怕……别怕什么

“有我在呢。”

不就是你造成了现在这一切糟糕的样子么……展正希气地咬牙，他倒是想反驳几句，但一开口。  
“哈……轻……”

“乖，叫出声嘛”他引诱着

展正希恨恨地将脸埋地更深。

“反正隔壁都是熟人……”

都是熟人？！

都是熟人才更危险啊！

如果不是情势所迫，展正希一定跳起来打爆他的头。而事到如今……他能做的只是尽全力让自己的所有声音都咽进喉咙里。

海浪拉远扑近的拍击声渐渐变小，后穴手指玩弄的水声却渐渐变大。一簇凉凉的夜风顺着落地窗涌进，吹在展正希裸露的肌肤上带来小幅度的颤栗。

事情的重点什么时候到了只是不被别人听到。那人不知是真醉酒还是借着醉酒，把借他抄了十年作业的人强迫打开双腿压到床上，明明像是哥哥一样照顾了他这么多年，现在整个人都要被吃抹干净。展正希整张脸埋在床垫里行动不便，只好心里形式上地叹了口气。从小到大，对他都太纵容了吧。

最开始，小时候，花给他，玩具车给他。而之后，烟火给他，好心情给他。撑开的雨伞下偶尔有他，自家的沙发上偶尔有他，身前身后，厨房客厅，蹭饭的他，借作业抄的他，感冒了借外套的他。

“你就这样报答我。”见一似乎已经扩张地差不多了，刚好收了手指停下手上的动作，展正希居然得以抬起脸把这句话完整地说完，尽管话语里气喘吁吁，尽显狼狈。

而见一在酒精下接近为零的智商显然没有想到展正希在说什么。

于是见一歪着头思索了一会，醉酒的眼瞳里汪洋四溢，突然月光照亮眼睛深处的海面——他眼睛亮亮的，舔了舔虎牙，凑到展正希耳边。

而接下来的话却让展正希烧的整个耳朵都红了。

“作为报答，我请你吃我的大肉棒！”

“罢了罢了罢……了！”

他话音没落，见一扶着阴茎挺身完完全全地操了进来。

被欺负的过分了，肉刃毫不留情地破开紧致的穴道，褶皱委委屈屈地被强迫撑开，肌肉还在努力地闭合——不过更加讨好了进入的肉刃。

展正希差点一口气没提上来，身后的人刚开始就进到极深，他硬生生被逼出小声的哼叫。从扩张开始他一直是背对着见一的姿势，甚至没看到性器被从裤子里释放出来的样子——第一次五感的接触竟然不是视觉而是触觉……尽管扩张了那么久，性器的尺寸还是撑地他穴口胀痛，突出跳动的青筋在咬合贴紧的穴肉下被勾勒出清晰的轮廓。青筋规律的跳动——伴随着高热，像是把心脏里最热情的一面，伴随着心跳完完全全转化成情欲埋进他身体里。耻毛剐蹭着大腿根部细嫩的肌肤，他想张腿去躲，更怕张腿时被他打开的更彻底、进入的更彻底。见一的手也不老实，从展正希的腰侧抚弄过，然后满足地按在胯骨上，拉着他的后半身贴合地更紧。

这太羞耻了……

展正希完全无法思考，高热、沦丧、快感逼得他睫毛濡湿，嘴唇都在发抖。身后人也没管他是否适应了，尝试着用性器恶意摩擦顶弄着他的敏感点附近的区域开始小幅度活动，肿胀感和快感被压力和热量驱赶着撑满整个穴内，凸起的青筋蹭在褶皱上，挤压拉扯着，肠壁被摩擦蹂躏，偏偏还吸附卷弄着。展正希的腰更软的一塌糊涂，他几乎完完全全趴在了床上，而然后——

见一一手扣住他的胯骨，整人从背后覆上来，一只手在黑暗中摸索着扣住他的下巴，然后强行把他上身扳直，两只手指挤开他牙缝，扣进舌头里戳弄。

然后他性器退出一些，被撑开又冷落的穴肉微微煽动着，而后他前端对准探索出来的敏感点所在的区域，狠狠地撞了上去。

肠壁受不住地紧缩了一下，又被驯服般地努力放松接纳，而那一下强烈的快感很难消化，或许这一声本来能吞回肚内——口中作乱的手，强行打开他的牙关的手，而展正希怎么舍得用力去咬。

于是这声再没被堵住，他清晰地一声带着哭声的哼叫，尾音还控制不住地发颤。在极静的海浪翻涌声中被无限放大。他自暴自弃地不再压抑声音，显然见一也在这一声哭叫和随后小声的喘息低吟声中被满足，他顿了顿身子，开始大开大合地欺负那一块区域。

每一次狠命的顶弄都撞得展正希身子往前滑动，又被跨上固定的手拉回来，泪水已经顺着眼角聚积滚落，他急促地喘息，涎水顺着见一的手指滑下，见一感受到手间滑腻的触感，更过分地两指夹住他的舌头玩弄。身下的动作也是没温柔过，性器整根撞到最深——肠壁痉挛着打开接受，在撞击进去的时候紧聚阻挡，不得已被闯入后，离开时又吸附着挽留。内部更敏感脆弱的穴肉被撞击后快感刺激得脊柱都克制不住地弓起，眼角更是被欺负得红的蔓延成一片，展正希没被触碰过的性器硬得滴水，快感顺着每一个细胞叠加攀岩，却在即将到达顶峰的时候，见一把性器整根抽出，顶在穴口研磨了片刻。

空虚——穴口的肌肉无声地开合。

见一终于放过他的舌头，抽出手，微微抬高了身子，两只手也把展正希的身体攀住又转了一圈，正对着他，然后坐在床上，让展正希两只腿分开跪在身子两侧。

他伸手扒开展正希不住瑟缩着的红肿的穴口，却不急着进去——尽管他的性器也硬得发痛。

展正希不解地低头看他，眼睛里盛着的一汪泪水，身上仍然潮湿的润滑剂——无一不在月光下熠熠闪光，像是一道上好的菜肴。

见一突然觉得这夜，这海边，这凉凉的风，这柔和干净的月光，和眼前一丝不挂、纵容又腼腆，克制又美味的人……是如此想让人留住的好时光，多年后想起仍会脸红嘴角上扬的那种好时光。

他两指撑开穴口，展正希凶狠地瞪他，眼神一如既往的锋利，不过这情形下只是增添一点情趣，“你想想，这时候应该说什么？”

他眼神往下扫扫，示意了一下自己沾满淫水的性器，手上的动作又动了动，按压着穴口——这够明显了吧，见一心想。

哪怕是黑夜，都能感受到展正希的脸一下子红到脖子根。

“说个屁……”他嘴硬着，穴口却已经包裹着手指开始滴水。

“想不想让我操进去？”见一拉低展正希的身子，呼吸打在他滚烫的耳垂上。

“……狗崽子”，展正希沉默了许久，终于咬牙切齿地吐出这三个字，“明天别……”

嘴硬而身体诚实何尝不是一种美妙的体验呢。

见一也没真想逼着展正希说点什么，趁他分神斗嘴的时候拉着他往腿上一坐，穴口正对着性器爽爽快快地一下吃到了底，展正希双手下意识地就环住见一的脖颈，却还是晚了一步让这混蛋得逞。

哪怕这次没有刻意照顾敏感点，性器一下子进入的冲击和肠壁承受的摩擦的快感还是把他送上了顶峰，闯入地太深了——未被开发过的区域完全被占领，穴肉颤抖着投降，放弃尊严地讨好侵略者。快感你沿着脊柱急剧地汇聚然后送进大脑，冲破了最后一点点极限，视线被泪水挤满，他妥协地闭上眼在见一怀里射了出来，同时泪水顺着睫毛满溢滴落，一颗一颗地打在见一肩头。

他甚至没力气再叫出声，一下一下都是脱力的气音。

高潮后湿润的肠壁紧紧裹住性器吮吸，见一倒也没硬撑着折腾他，抵在深处便射了出来，滚烫的精液冲击着高潮期极其敏感的穴道，褶皱都被灌满，展正希抬高着腰去躲，见一舔着嘴角将他狠狠按在怀中，强迫他含下了这完完整整的一次射精。期间内壁深处被喷射的精液刺激着颤抖地打开、前后痉挛挤弄着将精液吞地更深。

糟糕透了——展正希感觉整个穴道仅存的知觉传过来的感觉信息只有四个字……一片湿润。

“要不要清理，要不要再来一次。”见一咬着他耳朵低声小声说——声音狡猾地和往常清润的男声没什么区别，大概是醒酒了，或者是。

或者是不需要再装醉酒了——展正希咬牙切齿。

“不要……”

“不要清理？”见一的声音假意地疑惑。

“要……”

“要再来一次？这么贪心呀……”见一十指紧扣他的手指，将他放平在床上，“那就再来一次吧。”

……混蛋。

 

 

事后的清晨，自助早餐厅。

展正希无精打彩地随便取了点面包和煎蛋，用叉子翻着，戳着往嘴里送。视线经意不经意地停在远处神采奕奕挑着自助早餐的见一身上，随着他围着每一个餐台打量的身形来回转。

而一片阴影罩了过来，展正希看回来，贺天从身边走过来，在他对面坐下，连带着一脸嫌弃的红毛，拿着贺天刚刚在餐台自制的三明治坐在了旁边。

“哎，”贺天挑着眉毛神情夸张地叹了口气，眼睛转过来直直地盯着展正希，“昨晚辛苦了啊。”

展正希正插着煎蛋拿起来往嘴里送的叉子，硬生生在盘子上划出用力过猛的“刺啦”声。

红毛眼瞅着展正希的脸色可见地变阴沉，于是拿着三明治挥着手臂就开始打圆场——“贺几把天你说什么呢……”

这句说完他沉默了一会，可能没想好这架该怎么劝，毕竟自己昨晚和贺天同一屋，贺天听的清楚他也不能装作什么都不知道的样子。

于是他底气不足地说，“……反正大家都是熟人，这没什么……”

又他妈是这句……展正希太阳穴突突地跳着，还不得不摆出一个和善的微笑看向贺天。

“您老带着十几万的表省几百块钱和莫关山挤同一个大床房？不是我想的那样吧。”

“我操关我什么事，展正希我刚刚可是在帮你说话。”刚咬了一口三明治露出‘这三明治真难吃’表情的红毛含着一嘴饭嘟嘟囔囔地跳起来反驳。

贺天倒盯着他坦然地勾勾嘴角，流露出一个意义隐晦的笑。

“没错，就是你想得那样。”

“我操，贺几把天你不要乱说！”红毛气得把三明治就往贺天头上招呼，被他眼疾手快地一把连手一起握住，然后又放回红毛的盘子里。

“无论吃什么，都不能浪费。”贺天看着他说，眼神阴沉得像暴风雨欲来时阴沉的，天和海交融一片。

“……你这眼神好恶心，我吃就是了。”


End file.
